The Words of a Woman
by NikiD1233
Summary: AN/ I'm a girl, and when I saw the list of the nine dangerous words a girl uses, I laughed. Because its TRUE! My newest story is Travis explaining these words, using experiences of his to help everybody understand. Don't forget the other guys, they will be putting in their two cents as well! Tratie, Percabeth, Perachel, Jasper, Leyna, Frazel. I recommend guys out there read this.
1. Introductions

"Hello, all. For those of you who don't know me, I am Travis Stoll. Yes, the extremely charming and handsome son of Hermes that is head counselor of Cabin Eleven. I am also the one dating the wonderful Katie Gardner, so sorry ladies, but this sexy beast is taken!"

"Who's a sexy beast? The only person I'm dating is you Travis, and you are very far from a sexy beast, Travis!" Katie called from the room next door.

"Nobody, dear!" I called back.

"I thought so! We already had that discussion about you believing you were a 'sexy beast!' It didn't end well!" she called back.

"Women!" I groaned.

"What was that?" she called back.

"Nothing, sweetie!" I squeaked.

"Fine. Whatever." she called back.

"Connor, close the door quickly!"

Connor scampered towards the door, and I sighed in relief.

"Get on with the show, Travis! We all need these tips!" Percy muttered.

Nico, Frank, Leo, Jason, Connor, Chris, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, and Apollo all muttered their agreement. Connor angled the camera towards me again.

"Ah, so where was I. Oh, yes, the introductions! I am Travis Stoll, and I am here to decode the nine most dangerous words of a woman!"

All the guys hooted.

"Yes, we all know them! The responses we get whenever we do something to our girls, but never really understand! I will explain these words, and warning they hold. You will hear of the experiences I had with these words, as well as the experiences my dear friends here with me today had with these words. So buckle up, and get ready for the ride, because the fact you bought this DVD proves this ride sure will be bumpy!"


	2. Fine

"Okay, everybody, lets get this show started!" I called out.

All of the guys cheered.

"Word number one: Fine! Now, from our audience, raise your hand if you have ever had a 'fine' from a lady friend?" I asked.

Every single guy raised their hands.

"Yes. Now, if a girl uses that on you, know that you did NOT WIN! Fine is the word women use to end an argument when they are right and you need to SHUT UP!"

"I learned the hard way." Percy said with a shudder.

"What happened with you, Percy?" I asked.

He started shaking, and got a faraway look in his eyes.  
"It was when Annabeth and I first started going out. We were talking about something awesome, like which video game was better. I said Black Ops, she said Sims. S-she said fine, and I kept going, joking, saying that I won. S-she got a murderous look in her eyes, called Thalia over, and had Thalia kick my jewels with an electric kick REALLY HARD." Percy said, shaking terribly and covering his manhood.

We all winced, and some of us even covered our own prized possessions.

"I am so sorry, Nephew. Nobody deserves that." Zeus said sympathetically as he pat Percy on the shoulder.

Percy nodded numbly and continued shaking.

"Reyna tied me up in the middle of camp in neon pink briefs when I kept talking after she said 'fine.' I'll never live that down." Leo said with a blush.

We all snickered at that, even Percy.

"Hera slammed my master bolt into my Little Zeus." Zeus said with a wince.

We all winced, and Percy pat Zeus of the shoulder.

"Sally yelled at me. And I'd rather face Kronos then have Sally yell at me." Poseidon said as he shuddered.

We all just stared, jaws on the floor. Except for Percy, of course. He just slung his arm around his dad's shoulders and nodded in understanding. The rest of us were in shock that Sally Jackson could yell.

"Katie dressed me up in a pink bunny costume, made me hop around New York, steal a cops hat, give another cop a parking ticket, and made me eat carrots for a week." I muttered.

Everybody erupted laughing at that.

"Yeah, yeah, it might be funny for you, but it wasn't for me! I almost got arrested! Now, onto the next word!"


End file.
